7 Malfoys On A Plane
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Imagine 7 Malfoys on a plane... That just sound like the perfect recipe for a disaster!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? =D**

I found this lying around and I just thought i could share it with you =DD  
It's a different approach to what we usually read on here i guess but I still thought it might make for a great short story. I actually got the idea while sitting on the plane back in the summer so yeah =)

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

****7 Malfoys about to board a plane

**.**

**.**

**.**

With a much exaggerated sigh, Draco Malfoy watched the thing with the huge wings land on the concrete soil on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling window. A plane, his wife had called it.

He felt anxious just watching the damned thing so how exactly he was supposed to spend 8 whole hours locked up in it, flying at a ridiculously high altitude, with no possible exit but in case of fire he wasn't sure. The only certain thing he could think of however was that there was definitely only one person in the entire galaxy capable of making him travel the typical muggle way and that was the woman presently fussing about with the two year old in his peripheral vision.

Shifting the weight of the small little thing in his arms, he groaned, wondering when he had become so soft as to agree to such nonsense. But then he quickly remembered that a wife like his could change even the Dark Lord into a Hufflepuff!

The baby in his arms stirred and giggled, starring up at him with big bright grey eyes.

"Right Naïah that you agree with daddy. Your mother is an awful scary woman and if we die on this thing it'll be all her fault!" he grumbled, unable with all his might to repress the smile that quickly spread across his face as his daughter giggled again, clapping her small hands together.

"Please tell me you're not still pouting Draco Malfoy…"

With another sigh, Draco turned slightly to his right to find his wife standing next to him with his two year old daughter in her arms.

"Of course not love. What could I possibly be complaining about aside from the fact that my lovely wife practically threatened me with divorce papers if I didn't comply with her oh so wonderful plans of traveling in a bird with mechanical wings?"

With a roll of her big brown eyes and a small laugh, Hermione put her daughter down just as the three others came running with small and miscalculated steps towards them:

"Stop being a baby Draco, I've already got to deal with 5 of those. And besides, the flight really won't be so bad I promise."

With a simple 'hmph' to express his disapproval, he turned back to the window to examine that plane he was about to board just as Hermione chastised their daughters:

"Girls if you fall and break a limb we'll leave without you!"

"Oh you wouldn't do that mummy, you love us too much!" Halissa, their oldest, grinned with the Malfoy trademark smirk. "Lhyraaaaa! Stop pulling my hair!" she whined to her sister.

"Daddy, Daddy, look I tied my shoe all by myself!"

With the huge, ridiculous, ear to ear smile Draco was known to have only towards his daughters and his wife, the ex slytherin squatted to the height of the three year old with the pile of messy blonde curls atop her head and gave them a good rub.

"Did you now pumpkin…"

"Yes!" she grinned with missing teeth. "You have to kiss me now daddy! It's my _weward_!"

"Reward pumpkin" Draco laughed. "Well I suppose you do deserve a kiss then…" he added, grabbing Sophia with his free arm while still holding Naïah in the other. Getting up, he gave her a loud and resonant peck as she snuggled closer to him and started tickling his neck.

"Your attention ladies and gentlemen. The boarding of flight 2288 towards the Virgin Islands will now begin. We ask that the passengers in first class please proceed to the counter."

"Oh joy, the ride of hell is about to start…" Draco mumbled, looking reluctantly at the planes on the airstrip.

"What's hell Daddy?" Sophia's sing-songy voice asked.

"Uh? Oh it's nothing pumpkin. Alright, off you go!" he said as he put her back down.

"Ok girls" Hermione started, picking up Taliah and putting her into her stroller. The two year old with the short bob hair blonder than her father's fussed, twirled and turned, begging to get out of the thing strapping her into place to go run around with her sisters. "Halissa, Lhyra, Sophia come along we're leaving… You're ready sweetheart?" she asked, looking pointedly at Draco with one of her stunning mischievous smiles.

He grumbled what sounded like no and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking the lead by pushing Taliah's stroller, soon followed by Halissa, Sophia, Lhyra and at last by Draco who had Naïah closely cradled against his chest.

"Lhyra honey, you dropped Mr. Kitten." Draco said, picking up the poor washed up thing and handing it to the 4 year old.

"Daddy… I'm scared…" the little girl said, grabbing her father's leg and hiding behind.

"You're not the only one love…" he mustered with a sigh. "Mummy said we're going to be fine and we trust her right?" he asked her.

She nodded hesitantly, still unresolved to step any further towards the gate.

"Tell you what pickle, give me your hand and everything will be alright…"

Looking from her sisters and mother to her father, she moved a long curly blond strand away from her face and took his hand.

With a small smile at her, Draco inhaled deeply and started once more towards the rest of his family.

"Oh my! They're all your daughters?" the flight attendant behind the counter asked in awe as they stepped forward.

"Yes…" Hermione smiled in return, handing her their 7 passports.

"Sweet Jesus they're so cute! How old are they?" she added with mesmerized eyes gawking at their daughters.

"Well… Halie is 6, Lhyra is 5, Sophia's 3…"

"I'm almost 4 mummy!" Sophia rectified.

"Ah yes I'm sorry pumpkin" Hermione laughed. "Taliah's 2 and Naïah is 11 months old"

"Waow! You and your husband must've been very busy in the past few years then" she said with a wink.

"Huh… Yes I guess so…" Hermione answered with loving eyes towards her husband.

The woman laughed and handed her the passports back just as she said:

"Well congratulations you two! You have the most beautiful family I've ever seen!"

"Thank you" Hermione beamed.

And despite his anxiety, Draco couldn't her but grin: His daughters were all indeed very beautiful and his heart floundered every time he looked at them, forever thankful for Hermione's love for him and her will to give him such a large and beautiful family.

"Well have a safe trip you guys! Oh gosh Beth look at how they're just so cute!" she added to her co-worker as the Malfoy family filed into the plane one after the other.

**.**

**.**

**Well then?**

What are we thinking? Lol i think this could make for quite a funny little story so if you guys agree let me know and i'll post the next chapter tomorrow. They won't be quite as long as this one and there'll probably be 2 or 4 additional chapters... i haven't quite decided yet. So yeah imagine Draco and Hermione on a plane with 5 underage girls =S xD.  
hahah well let me know what you thought!

**Smooches dolls,  
MrsMalfoyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dolls!**

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/put this in their favorites/or their alerts!  
So here's chapter 2. Not very long like i said but i want to finish this by wednesday so i'll probably most likely be posting a short chapter every day until then! =)

**I hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Let the adventure begin

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutes later, they were all on board and Draco felt the claustrophobia creep up on him.

Inhaling deeply, he handed Hermione Naïah before seating Lhyra in the chair next to the one he had chosen, putting her seatbelt so tightly as to ensure she would suffocate by the end of the flight.

As he then went on to strap Sophia into her seat, he sneaked a look at the economic class cabin and hissed:

"THIS is where you wanted us to sit? The poor people's cabin?"

"Shhh" Hermione hushed, glaring at him as she sent an apologetic smile to an old lady who was walking down the aisle Draco had called loudly enough the poor people's cabin. "Shut up Draco. Be a dear and finish up with Soph' and Halie"

Looking once more at the other cabin, Draco thanked Merlin he had fought hard enough to at least buy the first class tickets. Because had it been up to Hermione, they would all be squashed back there with barely enough room to move.

"Daddy why does Lhyra get to sit next to you and I don't?" Halissa asked with a pout, looking away from the window to her father.

"Because she's scared sweetheart. And I know you're my big girl so you're not scared right?"

She shook her head frantically and gave him a big smile.

"That's what I thought. And besides I'll be right across from you" he said, kissing her forehead lovingly. "What about you Soph'? You're alright?"

"Yes I am Daddy!" Sophia grinned, bouncing in her seat and flipping through the pages of her favorite book.

With a small shake of his head, Draco gave her a kiss as well.

Out of all their kids, Sophia was the most energized one. She was a mini trouble-maker and he could already see the pain she would cause the teachers in Hogwarts.

"Everything's ok back here?" Hermione asked as she turned towards them.

"Yes we're all set." Draco answered.

"Mummy I'm hungryyy!" Sophia whined.

"But you just ate Soph'"

"But I'm hungry again… When are we going to eat?" she pouted.

"In a minute darling" Hermione sighed. "We'll wait until the plane leaves ok?"

"Ok. What movie are they going to play? You said there was going to be a movie!"

"Yes there will be a movie. I don't know which one but we'll find out soon." As Sophia nodded, laying her head on her older sister's shoulder, Hermione turned to the other aisle "Lhyra…?"

"Yes mummy…" she whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You're alright pickle?" Hermione asked, moving to Draco's seat.

"I don't like the plane mummy…" she muttered, hugging Mr. Kitten tightly.

"Oh sweetheart there's nothing to be scared of. We'll be off the plane before you know it and you'll get to be with James and Lily really soon. You want to see them right?"

Nodding her head slowly, Lhyra looked at her mom from behind the mess her hair formed around her face.

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise… We'll be there in no time" Hermione smiled, starting to wonder why she had wanted to travel the muggle way with 5 small children.

Looking at her with an eyebrow raised, Draco smirked, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright love" he murmured in her ear. "I'll deal with Soph', Halie and Halissa."

Kissing her temple, he proceeded to take his seat just as the flight attendant's voice resonated throughout the plane:

"At this time, we ask that everyone be seated and that all seatbelts be on. We will be leaving shortly."

Breathing in deeply, Draco looked over at Lhyra and gave her his hand.

Grabbing it quickly, she closed her eyes, scooting closer to her father.

"Ok girls now we're all going to behave now aren't we?" Draco asked looking pointedly at Sophia and Halissa.

"Yes we are Daddy!" they answered simultaneously with grins Draco wasn't quite relieved to see.

"Are we almost there yet daddy?" Sophia added, wiggling in her seat.

Sighing heavily, he massaged the bridge of his nose, wondering why on earth he had agreed to this.

**.**

**.**

**So!**

I know this wasn't very long but i thought you might like a new chapter so =) And besides, the faster i post the chapters, the faster i'll be done. It works for all of us =P Anywhoooo! i really hope you liked it! You'll have a new chapter tomorrow night!

And pretty please can i ask for a small review? Just to make ma happy? =)

**Kay, Night Night darlings,**  
**MrsMalfoyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello darlings!**

Here's chapter 3! I know i said it would've been up like 2 days ago but i had a midterm which i probably failed yesterday so i didn't have much time! So yeah... Like i said, the chapters aren't very long but you'll have one every few days or so, so that's not so bad i hope.

**Off you go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hour One

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the plane finally took off, Draco couldn't tell if it was Lhyra who was squeezing his hand or if it was the other way around.

All he knew was that he certainly did not like the feeling of being high up in the air and not being in control. Keeping his eyes fixed on the back of the seat in front of him, he tried to ignore everything around him until he felt the plane reach a stable speed and height.

Just then, Hermione turned towards him with a huge smile.

"I told you everything would be fine"

"We haven't landed yet. We're still in the air and those whackos of pilots could just forget how to fly the plane in the meantime" he muttered.

"No they won't" she grinned, rolling her eyes as she took her seatbelt off. "Ok Soph', I have fruits, yogurts, milk or crackers. Which one do you want?"

"All of it mummy! I want all!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione smiled and pulled a box of crackers out of the girls' bag.

"Well pumpkin you can't have all of it otherwise you'll become as big as the plane and it won't be able to stay in the air anymore. You don't want that to happen now do you?"

With a growl, Draco turned towards Hermione as Sophia shook her head slowly, a worried look on her face.

"Would you mind not mentioning any crash of any sort while we're in this thing darling? And put your seatbelt back on!"

"Draco honey, relax!" Hermione laughed. "When the sign for the seatbelt is off it means you can take it off."

Handing Sophia a small bag of crackers and a juice box, she turned to her eldest:

"Halie honey, are you hungry too?"

"Yes mummy. Can I have a pineapple yogurt, some animal crackers and apple juice please?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter's always detailed choices and picked out her request from the bag.

"Halie…" Sophia screeched, "That's too much food! You're going to make the plane crash!"

At that, Draco couldn't help but laugh along with Hermione and another woman sitting right behind them.

"I'm bigger than you Soph', I can eat more food than you… Right daddy?"

"That's right Squeaks." Draco laughed. "Lhyra do you want any food?"

"I'm not hungry Daddy"

"Ok sweetheart."

"Draco could you hold Naïah for a minute?" she asked, handing him the small little girl that was laughing for whatever reason it was. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh! Can I come too?"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom Soph'?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… But I want to go with you!"

Sighing, Hermione unbuckled Sophia's seatbelt and picked her up.

"Hey! Liah's sleeping!" Sophia pointed out as they passed Taliah's seat, playing with her mother's curls.

"Yes she is so we need to keep our voices down so she doesn't wake up."

"Why does she get mad when she wakes up mummy? She always cries like a baby!"

"Well she is a baby darling and babies sleep a lot."

"But Naïah doesn't sleep all the time like Liah'…" she frowned.

"Well that's because Naïah has a lot of energy just like you do" She chuckled, always impressed with her daughter's constant curiosity.

"I think I want to pee now Mummy" she said, seeming to think about whether or not she needed to use the bathroom right this instant.

A few moments later, they were both out of the bathroom, happily laughing about Sophia's mention that she hated the plane's bathroom and would not want to pee until they were home.

"Daddy!" Sophia said as she ran off the short distance to her father. "I missed you!"

"You were only gone for a few minutes Soph'" Draco laughed.

"And? You didn't miss me?" she asked, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh but of course I've missed you pumpkin!"

"Good! Did you miss me Naïah?" she asked tickling her sister who was sitting on her dad's lap.

Unable to answer, Naïah giggled and pulled a handful of Sophia's frizzy blonde curls.

"Owww! Naïah! Mummy Naïah pulled my hair!"

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose honey. She was just playing" Hermione said as she grabbed her and put her in her seat.

"Mummy can I have my Peter Pan book?" Halissa asked, handing her the book she was previously reading.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pretty please mummy!"

"Good" Hermione replied, handing her the book.

Turning around to find Draco and Lhyra playing with Naïah, she returned to her seat and proceeded to take a relaxing breath before Taliah's sobs pulled her out of her little break.

**.**

**.**

**Oi!**

Sophia gave me a headache lol. But i love her. Ok loves so that's it for today. I hope you liked it and pretty please... Leave me a review?

**Kay Adios!**  
**MrsMalfoyy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi loves!**

Here's chapter 4! I like this one for some reason =D well just go read it already to let me know what you think!

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hour 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the turbulence had started, Draco had closed his eyes and had apparently fallen asleep in the meantime seeing as the rest of his family was doing the same thing.

Unaware that he had indeed fallen asleep, he was surprised when he awoke from the slightest but constant pull on his hair.

Opening his eyes lazily, he glanced to his left to find Lhyra standing up on her chair, playing with his hair with a mischievous smile on her round face.

"Lhyraaaa" he growled.

Surprised, the little girl stopped in her tracks and moved her eyes slowly to her father's.

"Hey Daddy…" she attempted with that smile she knew her father couldn't resist.

"Lhyra… What have I told you girls one too many times?"

"We should never ever ever ever…"

"EVER" Draco pressed, picking her up to sit her on his lap.

"Yes ever play with daddy's hair…" she answered sheepishly, dropping her head down.

"Exactly. And why do I say that?"

"Because you love your hair almost like you love us and you don't want it to look like my doll's hair!"

"And also because you don't want your dad to look like a crazy person right?"

"No I don't daddy."

"Good" he smiled at her. "But since I love you so much I'll let you play in my hair for a little bit longer."

"Really?" she beamed.

"Yes really" Draco laughed. "Although I don't know why you girls love playing with mine or your mother's hair so much."

"It's because it's so pretty!"

"Of course darling. We're Malfoys. Perfect hair is a natural trait!"

"I think I like being a Malfoy" Lhyra grinned.

"I wouldn't expect any less pumpkin!" he laughed as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"I'm hungry daddy…" she said a moment later, pushing away from his chest to look around for her mother.

"Hum… what would you like to eat?"

"Apple pie?" she tried, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no… the puppy eyes aren't going to work on me this time! Your mother would put us both in time out if I gave you apple pie at this hour of the day!"

"We don't have to tell her…" she whispered to him with a smirk that could rival his.

"And what exactly are we not telling me?" they heard as Hermione turned around to stare at them with an expression that meant to be severe but didn't quite accomplish its purpose.

"Oh nothing mummy! We love you!" Lhyra grinned as she laid back against her father's chest.

"Hum hum!" Hermione chuckled.

"Slept alright love?" Draco asked, cradling his daughter against his chest and looking over to Sophia and Halissa, sleeping in each other's arms despise being strapped by their seatbelts.

"Hum… I wouldn't call sleeping for ten minutes sleeping well…" she yawned. "Lhyra honey did you want something to eat?"

"Yes I did please mummy. Can I have my sandwich that I didn't eat this morning?"

"You want milk?"

"Hum… You pick daddy, milk or juice?"

"Well I don't know pumpkin… I'm not sure I want you to drink milk…"

"Why?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Because then you're going to grow up really fast and you're going to be tall and you won't be my little girl anymore…" he said with a pout.

Laughing heartedly, Lhyra stood up on his lap and gave him one of her big hugs:

"I will always be your little girl daddy! Even when I'm bigger than you!"

"Whoever said you'd be taller than I am?" Draco chided.

"I just know…" she shrugged. "But can I please have juice mummy?" she said as she plumped back down on her father's legs.

"Of course sweetheart" Hermione laughed.

"May I point out love that you've offered everyone food except me…" Draco wailed. "I feel a bit left out here. Before we had a whole army of little monsters you used to take care of me!"

With a roll of her eyes and a smile, Hermione got up, placed Lhyra in her seat before handing her the food and finally turned to Draco.

"Do you want something to eat Draco darling?" she whispered huskily in his ears.

The feeling of anticipation he always got when Hermione and him where in public creeped in and he smiled naughtily as he warped his arms around her and pulled her down to sit on him.

"What are you offering?" he whispered to her ear.

"Well unfortunately what I have to offer cannot be consumed right this minute" she smiled, dropping a kiss on his lips.

As Lhyra stated her regurgitation at her parent's affections, Halissa and Sophia woke up.

"Mummy" Sophia mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes "You said there was going to be a moviiiie"

As Draco burst out in laughter, Hermione nuzzled his neck with a sigh.

"Why did you let me organize a trip like this?" she whined.

"It was that or a divorce…" Draco smirked, "This can't kill me. A divorce on the hand might just do just that so i'm not taking chances!"

She laughed:

"You're such a sap!"

"Isn't that why you love me?" he grinned. "Go on, I think Liah's waking up. I'll deal with Soph'" he added with a small kiss on her nose.

"I love you" she told him before jumping off his lap. "There is going to be a movie Soph' we just have to be patient ok?"

She picked up Taliah who had started to sob.

"But mummy…" Sophia whined before being interrupted by Draco.

"Sophia…" he warned. "Your mother's tired and she has to take care of Liah now so sit still."

"Yes daddy…" she murmured, looking down to the floor.

With a sigh, Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Ok who wants to go to the bathroom?"

Three distinct, overly excited voices responded:

"Me! Me!"

"Ok then let's go! Everyone in a line!" he chuckled as his daughters hopped out of their seats and formed a line in front of him.

"Why did I just do that" he murmured to Hermione as they moved towards the bathroom.

"I have no idea but good luck!" she laughed, slipping the bottle into Taliah's mouth and watching her little family stroll down the alley, their blonde hair sticking out in every direction... With the exception of Draco's hair of course.

Shaking her head, she smirked at the thought of them all in the tiny space.

**.**

**.**

**Well there it was!**

Some of you have said that the chapters were too short so i made this one just a tad bit longer just for you xD I hope you liked it! I don't know if i'll be posting this week end seeing as it's Halloween (anybody as excited as i am out there? =DDD) but anyhow i'll try to have another chapter by Sunday. Of course a few review would only help me write faster =P

Well darlings, Happy Halloween! I hope you liked the chapter and i hope to hear your feedbacks! =)

**Kisses,  
MrsMalfoyy**


End file.
